For Love Is What Matters
by Mistress of Rise and Fall
Summary: Goku and Chi Chi are newlyweds, but are having a rough time getting used to their new life! First chapter up, sort of introduction. First fanfic ever, so please comment. G/C fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor its characters, I wish I did though!**

**Chapter 1: My Blessing, My Curse**

He looked at her, well in fact he took a shy peak at her, trying to make out if she was in a good enough mood. They were newlyweds and things had changed very dramatically for both of them. Of course it was an exciting and happy time, but they had difficulty getting used to married life and the responsibilities that came with it.

Goku did his best to get to know Chi Chi even better. He was struggling to please her and to prove to her that he was a good husband. Goku was okay with the fact they were living together and was quickly adjusting, but Chi Chi seemed to be a bit nervous and insecure. Goku, innocent and kind, tried to make her laugh and help her the best he could. But whatever he tried, Chi Chi avoided him, though subtly.

It hurt Goku to see Chi Chi struggling with the current situation, he liked her when she was her confident and feisty self. She scared him sometimes but she looked very cute when she was angry, though he would never say that to her. Goku didn't really know what to do about Chi Chi's sadness, her almost permanent sad complexion. That kept him busy all the time, especially since he was curious about the stories he heard about marriage, which sounded very pleasant.

'Chi Chi, can I get you something to drink? I think I'll go grab myself something.' Goku wanted to break the uncomfortable silence first. 'Yeah, I didn't drink anything the entire morning, so I guess some water would be great. Thank you, honey.' 'Would you like to go out tonight, go do something fun?' Goku asked quickly, now they were having at least some form of conversation. 'Well, I don't know, I am kind of tired, there is so much to be done…' 'Aw, come on Chi Chi, I mean, don't you think we should try to do some nice things together? Take a walk, or go swimming? I would really enjoy that. Please?' Chi Chi kept silence for a couple of seconds, but slowly said she didn't feel like it. Goku sighed, but he didn't want to push Chi Chi any further.

She was really beautiful. Goku hadn't really paid attention to differences in women's appearances, but now he was older he started to differentiate 'pretty' women from others. Chi Chi was a pretty woman, Goku had noticed. Besides that, he enjoyed her presence. Not like he enjoyed the presence of his friends, but in another way. He noticed that he had a sudden… desire to touch her when he was near her. Of course he had touched her before, but that was different, at those times he did not have odd, feelings in his stomach, feelings that were warm and lightened up his mood. And now, he found himself breathing faster and more focused in her presence, sometimes at least. He wanted to explore those feelings a bit more, but Chi Chi kept away from him.

Uncertain what to do, Goku decided to give her some space. He whistled his Nimbus cloud and took off to go visit Master Roshi on his island. He looked once more at Chi Chi's face, her protruding dark eyes and took off, waving a little.

Chi Chi saw Goku taking off, much to her surprise. She didn't want him to go away, she wanted him to be with her. If only she could tell him that. Chi Chi sighed and put her long, loose hair behind her ear before taking a seat on her favorite chair.

Chi Chi was very frustrated with herself, so full of passion for Goku but so distant at the same time. She was angry, angry because she had noticed that Goku was occasionally getting aroused -something he probably didn't even understand- when he was near her, but she always discouraged him instead of kissing him paasionately. She was so afraid that Goku didn't genuinely love her, but only had a sexual interest in her even though he probably would not realize it himself, the naïve man he was. But Chi Chi couldn't help thinking about his dark, innocent eyes full of childish wonder, his spiky hair that was always soft and astonishingly black. Goku had no idea how breathtaking a man he was. Chi Chi wanted to make him know that, but he had to love her first. 'It isn't very easy, being married to a man who probably doesn't even love you' she thougt, sighing.

Chi Chi decided to watch a movie before taking a hot shower and going to bed, instead of her usual walk. The movie was one of her favorites, unlike many women, Chi Chi loved action movies so she watched a classic in the genre. When the movie was finished, she decided it was time for her shower. She stepped in, and gently massaged her body with some body lotion. She took good care of her physique, since she thought it was very important. Chi Chi wanted to keep herself healthy and well-cared for. She kept thinking of Goku and his beautiful eyes as she put some shampoo in her hair.

Goku stepped of the Nimbus cloud and walked inside the house. He didn't see Chi Chi anywhere, he figured she must be out, taking her usual evening walk. She always did so at this time. Goku decided he needed to wash himself, since he smelled really bad after some training. Since he thought Chi Chi was gone, he took off his gi and put them away.

Naked, he slowly walked to the bathroom while stretching and yawning. He was really worn out. Goku walked into the bathroom and splashed some water in his face.

Chi Chi walked out of the shower, feeling refreshed. Then she looked up and stared at a surprised-looking Goku standing naked in the bathroom, his face wet. Chi Chi looked down and slowly the realization daunted that she was naked. Goku stood frozen, looking at her. Chi Chi started to feel her cheeks turning red, and she felt the shock running painfully through her body. She could not move, but she saw Goku's eyes going very slowly up and down her body and she noticed that he started to breath more heavily. He was getting aroused.

Goku took a step towards her, without blinking, breathing heavily and , Chi Chi thought, definitely led by his desire. Chi Chi wanted him too, she wanted him so badly but she was very much startled by the look of an adult naked man. She felt very scared, since she was naked too. She was married, but not ready to give herself to a man that did not really love her, who only wanted… her body.

Goku couldn't stop looking at her. He noticed immediately that his private parts were burning with a strange sensation, that his mind was telling him to touch her, to want her, to make her feel good. He took a step towards her, and then another, until he was so close to her that he could feel her body warmth, her face almost touching his chest. He saw her naked body, which was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Smooth, with gorgeous curves. He had never seen breasts before, but he was astonished by their beauty. His entire body was drawn to her, wanting her, and when he instinctively brought his lips towards hers, he looked her in the eyes and immediately withdrew.

She was scared, Chi Chi was scared by his appearance. He wondered why, she knew he would never hurt him. It was something else, another kind of fear that almost made her cry. An, even worse, he saw shame in her expressive eyes. That made him sad, since these new feelings that Goku felt, felt really good to him but certainly not to Chi Chi. He backed off, apologizing clumsily, while his wife quickly walked out of the bathroom, her face flustered and tears in her eyes. Goku had never felt so guilty before.

**Hope you like it! First chapter is sort of a try-out, this is my first fanfic ever and would really like to know if you guys think it's alright. Please comment, if I get a couple of 'em I will soon post the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update for a long time people! I had some problems in my personal life that had to be dealt with, but now I will try my best to update quicker. Hope you like this chapter, please review!**

**Chapter 2: So Close, So Far Away**

What was wrong with her? She just rejected the man she loved most, the man she had wanted so badly. She never had been shy; she was a strong, stubborn and feisty woman. But now, she acted like another person. She was distant, silent and suspicious. Chi Chi was anything but herself. She regretted that, she was married to Goku, the love of her life after all! Then why did she feel this way? Maybe the fact that it was really happening, she finally married Goku, was what made her confused. She had looked forward to this for so long, she longed to be with Goku most of her life. Now it was reality and a dream no more.

Goku finally moved out of the bathroom, still a little shaken by Chi Chi's look of shock on her face. He didn't want to see her that way; he wanted to see her pretty, smiling face, with her so typical flaming eyes. Her sparkling personality that almost made the air move around her. Apparently, something he did scared her and that hurt Goku. He knew he was told to be very careful with Chi Chi, restrain himself and be gentle with her. Did he cross the line? Was he too rough, did he force her to do something? Goku felt like his head might explode due to all the confusing questions. His life had been much simpler before the marriage. But he couldn't bear to look at Chi Chi's big, sad eyes. He didn't know Chi Chi could be sad. She was always strong. He wanted her to be strong, he wanted to get her old self back.

Goku put on some underwear and his training gi, not wanting to disturb Chi Chi for a while. She probably needed some space. Goku didn't want to leave her, he wanted to protect her, cover her with his body and warmth so she would always be safe. But he could only protect her physically, he could not help her with her thoughts. Goku wasn't very good at that. For him, thinks were not very complicated. So he wandered of, and trained for a couple of hours, only to be distracted by the image of Chi Chi's beautiful eyes, and her gorgeous body, with curves and a smooth skin he had never seen before on a man's. He wanted nothing more than touch that wondrous, unknown body and make her feel that she could trust him, he would always be gentle and careful wih her. To Goku, she was beginning to be the most important thing in his life.

Chi Chi looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked at her saddened, worried face. She had always seen a fierce, cheerful and self-assured Chi Chi, but the Chi Chi she saw now was a stranger to her. She didn't want this anymore, she was a strong woman! She wasn't someone to be shy, or sad. She was the daughter of the Ox King! She was the only person who could scare Goku to death with her temper. She loved the look on Goku's face when he was taken aback by her fierce words. He would look so confused it almost made Chi Chi laugh and wanting to hug him. But of course, her pride wouldn't let her if she was angry. Sure, her anger wasn't her best trait, but it was who she was, not… a shadow of herself like she was now. No, she was going to confront Goku and try to find out if he really loved her. She had to force herself to talk to him, she couldn't ignore him any longer. Chi threw her hair behind her shoulders, stood up, and walked firmly back into the living room, looking for Goku.

'Goku, I…' but Chi Chi didn't end her sentence. Goku wasn't there. He wasn't in the bathroom, not in the bedroom, not outside. Goku had left. Tears threatenend to fall from Chi Chi's eyes. 'He's gone? He just left? It's sure now he doesn't love me, he just left me alone. Why did he leave me? How could he have gone?' The fact that Goku had left her on her own without a word made Chi Chi angry, she was boiling with anger. This was the proof, he did not love her, he was only polite enough to live with her. She could only provide for his physical needs… It was a great disappointment. A man who loves his wife would never take off after an incident like this. But Goku did, he did, something Chi Chi had never expected from her angel, her untouchable Goku. But reality was harsh. Chi Chi just sat on the couch, curled up, lost in thoughts.

Goku flew as fast as he could on his Nimbus Cloud, far away, looking at all the wonders of life as they raced by underneath him. He had decided to quit training and go for a short flight. But today it could not make him happy, he didn't really care about all life's wonders. What happened a few hours ago kept playing in his head, like a bad movie. He had not really been through such a… dramatic event in his life before. Sure, he had seen a lot of things in his life, but this was something entirely different and confused Goku in every way. He wasn't sure how he should act. How to make his wife happy. What marriage exactly meant. What husband and wife were supposed to do. He was eager to discover, but it was very complicated. 'What if I gave Chi Chi something, something nice? Maybe she would trust me more then. But what to buy? Kame, I'm not good at these things…'

Goku flew even faster and decided to stop in a small town with some shops that looked like fun. He entered one of the shops that looked like a place where they sold stuff that women like. Luckily, they had saved up some of their money, so Goku was able to buy her quite an expensive gift. 'Chi Chi will surely like this. I can't wait to see her look happy again!' Goku said, taking off on his Nimbus Cloud and flying home as fast as he could. Then their little house in the woods came in sight, it surely must be the most serene and beautiful place on Earth, Goku thought as he finally slowed down. When he entered the house, he was very excited. But he didn't see her in the living room. 'Chi Chi, are you there?' Goku asked. 'Chi Chi, come on, it's almost dark so you're not out of the house, I know you're here somewhere! Hey, I got you something, will you come here and talk to me?' But there was no reaction. Then Goku looked around the house and when he got to the bedroom, he made out a light breathing sound. He opened the door of the room and he saw Chi Chi there, curled up, her hair a mess and her eyes looking dark and swollen.

It broke Goku's heart to see Chi Chi so frail and sad, so fragile. He did not think Chi Chi could be this way. It was a terrible sight. She had been crying, even for Goku it was hard to miss. Instinctively, Goku sat next to her on the bed, touching her shoulder lightly. Her soft skin felt cold, she was almost completely naked and she lay on the bed uncovered. He gently lifted Chi Chi's body up, pulling the blanket back. Then he laid her down, covering her with the blanket. Then Chi Chi started to make small sounds, almost like sobs, still half asleep. Goku then stroked her face, in a desperate attempt to comfort her, not really sure he was allowed to do so but he was prepared to take the risk right now. Chi Chi then started crying, her eyes still closed, as Goku stroked her face, making ssst-sounds to make her stop. 'Why did he go away, why did he leave me? I'm scared' was what Goku could make out between her sobs. It scared Goku, apparently he had hurt Chi Chi by doing something he thought was the best for the both of them, especially her. He didn't mean to make her cry and feel scared by leaving. He had never meant to hurt her. It must have been awful for her that he left her when that was exactly the opposite of what she needed. He was so sorry.

Feeling guilty and hurt by the fact he hurt Chi Chi, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her over to him, taking her in his arms, holding her face against his chest while he stroked her cheek with his thumb, softly whispering 'I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry' in her ear. He rocked her back and forth, he intuitively knew what to do. It was his drive to protect this fragile girl that made him act. After a few minutes, Chi Chi's cries grew more and more silent, until finally all sound she made was the sound of a soft, rhythmic breathing. She fell asleep again. Goku then let her gently fall out of his arms, her head landing softly on her pillow. He decided he would get ready for bed.

Goku stepped of the bed as quiet as he could, not wanting to wake Chi Chi. He walked to the bathroom, there he took his toothbrush from the shelf and started brushing his teeth. All kinds of thoughts raced through his mind, something that did not happen to Goku very often. It had been a strange sensation to hold Chi Chi and comforting her. It felt good, really good. It made Goku feel all warm inside, fuzzy. Something in him screamed for more, there had to be more. But he had ignored that urge, he wanted to make sure he did not harm her in any way from now on. But it was very nice to say the least. He wondered if he could hold her more often. It was wondrous, feeling such a small and breakable body, so much littler than his own, protected by his arms. Her frail physique against his body, her body so contrary to his. No, Goku had never felt something so special and something that made him feel so good as he did holding her. It was ashame Chi Chi wasn't awake.

All freshened up and ready for bed, Goku walked into the bedroom, seeing a much more peaceful Chi Chi sleeping with her mouth opened a little. It was very funny. Normally, Goku and Chi Chi slept in separate bedrooms, with this room being their original bedroom, but Chi Chi didn't want Goku to lie in bed with her, so they slept apart. But Goku decided that this night he would stay. He didn't want to leave Chi Chi for a single moment, not now she was so sad and afraid. He would stay with, even if it meant she would be very angry the next day. Although his intentions were very noble, he also stayed because he was curious. Curious about the feeling he gained from holding her. He was pushing his luck.

Goku stepped in the bed, keeping some distance from Chi Chi. He watched her sleeping, looking at her eyelid twitching. She was extremely tired. Also tired, Goku stroked her cheek once more. Then he closed his eyes. At that moment Chi Chi moved slowly, turning her face towards Goku. She stretched her arms a little, accidentally touching his hair. She let her hand rest on his hair. The whole event made Goku laugh a little, it was funny. He moved a little so he could be more comfortable while Chi Chi had her hand on his hair. Then Goku closed his eyes once more, slowly laying his hand on Chi Chi's. Then he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Chi Chi woke up, she felt less tired than she had felt the last three. She was awake early, but her night was uninterrupted and she felt much better. Te double bed she slept in looked messed up though; Chi Chi figured she had probably done that in her sleep. She was very often restless. Even the right side of the bed was messy. 'Wow, I must have made a pretty bad ruckus last night if I even messed up the other side of the bed' Chi Chi thought. But she shrugged her shoulders and went down to go and make breakfast. She looked at her alarm clock and called in surprise '10 AM already? I have to make Goku something to eat!' She usually got out of bed around 6, so whe had to hurry. Chi Chi had all kinds of visions of Goku lying unconscious on the ground, completely famished. Quickly, Chi Chi ran down the stairs.

She didn't see Goku there, but Chi Chi did not mind at all. She loved some piece and quiet during the morning. She heard some birds chirping outside, it was a beautiful April morning. Chi Chi took out some ingredients and started cooking. She was humming a song she learned long ago when she was a child, supposedly her mother had sung it many times. She wondered what her mother had looked like, how she was. But she would never find out. Alone with her thoughts, Chi Chi quickly prepared a large amount of food.

Goku was walking through the forest. He had to keep walking to organize his thoughts. He wasn't very used to having all those thoughts at once. He felt good and he could not understand why. He felt like he had never felt before. His mind seemed sharp, focused. He was very aware of his environment, the sun shining on his face, the trees surrounding him. He smelled every scent, heard every sound. As though the world had come to life again. Goku felt an energy like never before. But what did it mean? He did notice that all he could think about was Chi Chi. Was this the thing they called love? It felt more like a disease, only a good one. Something that invaded your entire body. It was addicting and at the same time terrifying for Goku, for this was an unknown situation. Goku was the strongest man alive, but a frail woman had conquered him. She kept going through his mind, he thought about every detail about her, Goku could imagine Chi Chi's face perfectly. It was all so confusing.

'Hey little guy' Goku said to a lone bird sitting on a branch. 'Are you gonna lay an egg? Wow, that's so amazing. I wonder if girls lay eggs' Goku said to himself as he walked on. He had always wondered if that was true. Master Roshi once told him some very confusing things about women having babies but he couldn't really see how it was possible. He thought about Chi Chi, she was so small, where would she have to put the baby inside her body? And it had to come out somehow. Maybe he should ask Chi Chi about it. He did notice some strange things when he had seen Bulma and Chi Chi naked before. He knew women didn't have genitals like those from men, but there was absolutely nothing there. How did she pee? Do women pee? It was all very strange… Goku got tired of thinking about all those difficult things in life. He decided to go back home, his stomach was rumbling so loud it scared all the birds around him.

Chi Chi heard some footsteps and she saw Goku stepping around the corner. He stared at her and she felt pretty uncomfortable under his gaze. 'What is it?' she finally asked. Then she realized she was in her undies. She was in a hurry this morning and forgot to put some decent clothes on. 'Not again!' Chi Chi thought. But Goku was quickly distracted from the scarcely dressed Chi Chi when he smelled the food she had prepared. He walked to the table and started shoving everything within his arm's reach into his mouth, completely ignoring her. Which, of course, left Chi Chi standing in bewilderment. She felt an inevitable feeling of loud out laughter running through her body. She burst out in laughter, grabbing her belly and tears running from her eyes. Goku even stopped eating for a while, surprised by Chi Chi's sudden emotional outburst. She couldn't help it, it was a mix of shock and the completely ridiculous situation that made her laugh like a madman. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down a little. Goku had long finished eating by then and looked amused at Chi Chi. Chi Chi let out a sigh, she felt the muscles in her jaw aching. She could not get her wide smile from her face though.

'You look nice like this' Goku then said. Chi Chi noticed his gaze resting a while on her breasts. 'All men are the same, they are fascinated by breasts even when they do not know what they are' Chi Chi thought annoyed. She had to maintain herself or else she would hit Goku with something to teach him a lesson. 'Uhm, I'm going to get changed. Maybe you should change too, you smell a little.' Then Goku lifted up his arm to smell his armpit and since he looked disgusted she knew he thought the same. So, they walked up the stairs together.

Maybe now he could ask Chi Chi some questions? She looked happy and cheerful, so this could be a good moment. When they reached the bedroom, Goku looked and Chi Chi and asked 'Do women lay eggs?' which landed him a surprised looked from Chi Chi. 'No you moron, women do not lay eggs. Are you kidding me? O Kame, you really don't know do you?' She felt really uncomfortable, but she had to explain! Well, here goes, she thought.

'Well, you see, you noticed that I am different from you, didn't you? That's because man and women have to be different, since they make babies together. Men fertilize women with their seed so they get pregnant with a baby that grows inside her tummy. The baby grows bigger and bigger until it comes out of the woman. 'But how could a baby fit inside a woman?' Goku asked confused. 'Well, a baby grows slowly, so the tummy of a woman can grow bigger to fit the baby inside her. She has a big tummy when the baby is full-grown.' It all sounded strange to Goku.

'Men and women make babies together? Wow, how do they do that?' 'Men and women can make love and when that happens, sometimes the woman gets pregnant. But that's all I am gonna tell you for now.' Chi Chi felt embarrassed. She had never felt comfortable talking about sex. It made her blush. Curious, Goku looked up Chi Chi's body. Though before it felt startling, Chi Chi now felt pretty under his gaze. She saw the childish curiosity in his eyes, which was very cute. She took his hand and placed it on her belly. 'You see, a baby is kept inside a womans tummy, and her tummy then grows bigger and bigger, moving Goku's hand slowly forward to illustrate her point. Goku looked completely fascinated by the wonders of a womans body and placed both his hands on her tummy, wondering how such a thing is possible.

Chi Chi felt Goku's big hands on her tummy, they felt very good and instead of backing off she let him touch her. Something inside her told her that it was okay. She really trusted him. 'You have a very soft tummy' Goku said. 'Mine is hard and doesn't feel so soft. Are all women soft? It feels nice' and he started stroking her belly, he loved the feeling of her soft skin. The whole thing was very cute. 'It's so strange, men are all rough, but you are so soft, and fine, you are wonderful' Goku said, looking at her. 'It feels so good touching you.' He said softly. Then Chi Chi took his hand of her belly and sat him down on the bed next to her. She took his face inside her hands, stroking his cheek. 'And how does it feel when I touch you?'. 'Like electricity' Goku answered, looking at her mouth. Then he placed his hands on her face too and so they looked at each other. Then, Goku started drawing closer to her face, something inside him compelled him to do so. He moved towars her until he could smell her breath, he saw her eyes widening, looking straight in his eyes.

Chi Chi saw his face getting closer to hers. She wanted him, she knew it, and he wanted her. Then, she moved forward a little. Her lips touched his. She felt the softness of his lips on hers, the warmth. She immediately withdrew. 'Don't stop, please' Goku begged her. Then he gently pushed his lips on hers, not wanting to stop this sensation. He still had her face in both hands. Then they started kissing each other, at first very clumsy, but as the kiss got longer it deepened and was more intuitive. They stopped shortly to catch their breath and quickly got back in their passionate kiss. Goku now started to slowly lower his hand down her neck and her shoulders, pulling her body closer, curling his arms around her.

Chi Chi let her fingers run through Goku's hair, but he grabbed both her hands and placed them on his chest. He wanted her to touch him too. Chi Chi then put her hands under his clothes, feeling his very muscular abdomen, and climbing up to his chest. She let her hands run over his torso, over his shoulders. Goku did the same to Chi Chi. He let his hands run over her body, thouching her breasts, feeling their softness. He then grabbed her firmly and pushed her against his body. He breathed very heavily, so did Chi Chi. Then, Goku started taking off Chi Chi's bra. She decided that they had to stop.

'Goku, let's stop doing this for now.' 'Why?' Goku asked, definitely wanting more of this. 'I'm just not ready for more than this' she said. Goku then withdrew, respecting Chi Chi's wish. He felt guilty. Had he hurt her? Was she mad at him? He did not quite understand. He hoped he had not hurt her, he knew he was much stronger than her but he had tried to restrain himself as much as possible. But he had a feeling Chi Chi was not rejecting him. She just had enough. Goku was okay with it.

He felt amazing, he could never had imagined this would ever happen to him. It had felt so good, he wanted to do it all the time. But he had to make sure Chi Chi was okay with it, after all, he had to protect her, even against himself. 'Shall we go to bed?' Chi Chi asked after a moment of silence. 'Sure, if you want to' Goku said. 'May I sleep here?' Chi Chi then layed down in the bed, gesturing with her head to join. Goku undressed and then got in too. They wished each other good night and then turned off the light. Both of them didn't fall to sleep until hours later. They thought about each other, what had just happened. They were both confused and completely shocked about the kissing, but they felt good. And they were looking forward to what the next day would bring…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there y'all! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, but due to circumstances I wasn't able to. I promise the next chapter will be ready sooner. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, please keep doing so! Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: My Haven, My Peril**

Chi Chi woke up late in the morning, when she turned around to face Goku she felt a little disappointed since he had already left the bed to go training. She hoped he would have stayed with her after the special night they had experienced before, but Chi Chi knew that was not very realistic. Goku was a devoted martial artist and would never skip his early training session unless for an emergency. So, she picked herself together and decided to freshen up before going downstairs and fix herself and Goku some breakfast. Chi Chi felt her tummy rumbling, 'if I am this hungry Goku must be in an advanced state of starvation' Chi Chi jokingly thought. Quickly moving around to get everything, she didn't even notice when she was done making breakfast. Chi Chi could not stop thinking about the other night. She felt the rush of excitement and passion flow through her body, filling her with warmth and… desire. It was like a dream; Chi Chi had almost given up the hope that Goku would like her… Love her. Glowing and very content, she called for Goku and waited for him.

Goku heard Chi Chi calling that breakfast was ready. He was so hungry, that every branch and leaf looked like a tasty meal. However, Goku tried to eat some leaves when he was a kid and quickly decided that he would never do that again… So he tried to think only about the breakfast that was so close. He ran home, gathering his last strength and ran through the door, looking bewildered as the smell of eggs made him even more hungry. Chi Chi was already at the table, patiently waiting for Goku, it was neat and filled with food. Goku sat down on his chair with incredible speed and before Chi Chi had uttered the one-syllable word 'hi' he was stuffing the food in his face, throwing the food all around. Chi Chi had seen Goku eat incredible amounts of food before, but she had never seen anything like things. She watched the amounts of food diminish rapidly while she was eating her own sandwich. When she had taken two bites and was about to take a third, Goku was finishing his second full plate. 'Uhm, Goku?' she asked, both a little surprised and grossed out. Goku lifted his head and stopped chewing, his cheeks were almost bursting. 'What would you say about spending a day at home, with each other? No training, cleaning, you know…' Chi Chi said softly, blushing. She looked up at Goku's face, hopefully. She saw a look of surprise. 'Well, I guess so…?' he said finally, some food fell out of his mouth. He had never had a day without training. How could a person ever enjoy himself without? Goku knew that Chi Chi didn't train, but she was always cleaning and cooking. He started to get curious about what a day without would be like. Some memories about last night flowed through his mind and thinking about it he felt it could be quite enjoyable. Then he only thought about his food again.

Chi Chi found herself walking around the room, not really knowing how to act. She wanted to clean the mess up, but this would be a day for her and Goku and not for cleaning. So, she got herself together and decided to actually go to Goku and think of something that they could do together. But where was he? Chi Chi's first guess was the kitchen, since there was nothing to do for Goku he would probably just stuff himself. Not surprisingly, Chi Chi found Goku in the kitchen looking for food. She sighed a little but decided to let it go instead of getting angry with Goku for making a mess. 'Goku, we promised each other we would do something together today, remember? Well, any ideas?' she asked. Goku turned his cute head around, giving Chi Chi a look surprise. 'Uhm, no, can't we just… sit around?' he said. 'Yeah I guess we could hang around a little, but I want to do that together' Chi Chi said a little disappointed. 'Hey, it's not like I don't want to be with you, I just really don't know what to do' Goku said to her, trying not to stir her anger. 'So if you can't train and you have to hang out with me, you get bored?' Chi Chi snapped back to Goku. Goku had a bewildered look on his face, not really knowing what to do. He hadn't expected such a sneer. He looked at her with guilt, keeping silent. Seeing this, eyes started to appear in Chi Chi's big eyes and she walked away angrily smashing the living room's door behind her. Goku followed her with his eyes, watched her feeling hurt and sad. It hurt him too. He knew he did something wrong. Maybe he should have said something, done something to make her know he enjoyed every moment he spent with her. She invigorated him but he didn't tell her that. He felt really bad, she was so small and fragile, so vulnerable… He should be the one to make her feel safe and protected. He was her husband after all. And at least he knew that a husband protects his wife. 'Maybe I should try to make it up with her?' Goku thought. He thought of Chi Chi's big teary wife that made him feel very guilty. He would think of something.

Chi Chi was sitting on the bed, looking down into her hands. They were wet. Was she wrong? Did Goku not enjoy her company? When she thought back to moments before, she had to admit to herself that the answer was a no, obviously. She saw him stand there, saying nothing when she asked him. She felt so embarrassed. She had forced this poor guy to marry her, become her partner… And now he was bored. They were married for only weeks! While Chi Chi was bashing herself up mentally, footsteps could be heard on the stairs, causing Chi Chi to be distracted from her crying. She quickly wiped her tears away, not wanting Goku to see her sadness. When the door opened, Goku came in and slowly closed the door behind him. He walked to the bed and sat beside Chi Chi. They were silent for a few seconds, then Goku looked Chi Chi in the eyes, his eyes soft, they lingered on her wet cheek for a while and he said: 'Shall we just go downstairs and watch a movie together? I would really like that' he quickly added. 'I don't want you to do anything that you don't want. Especially not if you do it because you feel sorry for me. I guess I'll just go downstairs do to the dishes.' Chi Chi stood up slowly, stalling since she wanted Goku to hold her back, but he didn't. Then she walked to the door, closing it slowly but decisively, leaving Goku behind in the room.

Goku sat on the bed for a little while, thinking about how hard marriage could be. He didn't quite understand Chi Chi's emotional outbursts, or how to handle them. He didn't want to hurt her and he did like to be with her, didn't last night prove that? He had felt her skin, soft, so much unlike his own. He had enjoyed it all immensely. He had felt she did too, they were so close, so united that evening. He longed for that, for her body. To touch her and feel her warmth and softness. But now he had hurt her, apparently. He had to convince her she was wrong about him being bored or whatever. Well, no time like the present, he thought and he stood up to go downstairs. He froze on the spot. He heard a loud thud coming from somewhere in the house, and then silence. Every fiber in his body told him this wasn't good. He raced down the stairs. 'Chi Chi! Are you alright?' he called out, worried. No response. Goku ran around the house, looking for her. She was nowhere to be found. He did find the dishes in the sink and some plates lay broken on the floor. Something had happened. Then he finally realized what this meant. He felt the blood rise to his head, panic starting to invade his body. She was gone.


End file.
